A cutlery tray is provided inside a dishwasher to place various kinds of cutleries therein, such as a knife, a fork and a spoon. However, the cutlery tray of the conventional dishwasher has a fixed height and a position of the cutlery tray in a cleaning chamber of the dishwasher cannot be adjusted. Therefore, with the fixed height and position of the cutlery tray, the conventional dinner sets (such as standard knife, spoon and fork) can be easily placed in the cutlery tray. However, the cutlery with a bigger size may not be properly placed in the cutlery tray. Thus, most of the space in a top part of a liner in the dishwasher is occupied, and it is limited to place a cutlery with larger size (such as a goblet) in other space in the dishwasher and an inner space of the dishwasher cannot be used flexibly and fully according to actual requirements.